


A Good Night

by Fleurs_et_Cuir



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porn, Very Sexual, explicit porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurs_et_Cuir/pseuds/Fleurs_et_Cuir
Summary: some good old enjoltaire smut :3 XD





	

One night Grantaire was lonely so he called up the super mega hot leader Enjolras and asked him to "get his booty over ;P"

Enjolras said "no u r drunk"

But Grantair did not care and was like whatever so he came over anyways.

 

When Grontaire got over to Enjoloras' house he said "hey baby ur super sexy wanna make out" and he licked his jaw. Enjoras stepped back ans said "no way what is this???'

"I am hitting on u." said the drunk. "Will you kiss me like a man now?"

Enolras pushed Granatiar up against the wall and stuck his tongue in his mouth like woah. Gantair made a sex noise and Ejnolars' dick stood up.

"Granite." He moaned. "Will you let me be inside you."

Grantor nodded and whimpered. "Yes I want you. You and your sweet meat."

 

Enchilada threw Granola on the bed, smashing the wood immediately and almost stabbing him right in the rib. 

"It's okay." He said as Granulated tried to soothe the ache. "I'm into it."

 

With a snap of his fingers Granita's clothes flew right off of him and the same with Enchanter's. He then put his manly part into his partners and jiggled his hips like a saucy ballerina. 

"Ugh." said Graph. "I'm gonna cream." And he did. All over the bed.

"Yes good." said Endleaf as he nutted inside of the other man. He then flopped on top of him and fell asleep immediately. It was good.

 

 

Thank u end fic.


End file.
